it was the 4 of themalways
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: "on different sections of the social ladder, there were four freshmen just destined to meet. this is their story."


**disclaimer} **do not own clique aye

**an} **I haven't been on AT ALL lately omg. anyways joy, della and my forum is up, so you should all go check it out! it's called **atmospheres** btw (:

okay, so here is this oneshot. it's a little more on the...idk side? I hope you all like it anyways (:

**dedication} **joyyy bc I love her and she's amazing (:

**contents} **closh and massington

* * *

**it was the 4 of them...always**

_on different sections of the social ladder, there were four freshmen just destined to meet._

_this is their story._

* * *

**Massie Block **walks down the hallway, annoyed. She doesn't know where her boyfriend is, and she hadn't heard from him all weekend.

What Cam Fisher thinks he is pulling is way beyond Massie.

Massie turns the corner to head to her locker. Instead of meeting her blue locker, she meets her heartbreaking moment.

Cam Fisher is kissing Kristen Gregory.

Massie keeps quiet, although she's sure Cam and Kristen can hear her heart breaking. Massie walks quietly to the two freshmen (they're too involved in their lip lock to notice her) and stands behind them.

Massie then reaches forward, grabs a lock of Cam's hair and yanks.

He yells out in pain. He turns his body around to see Massie, his girlfriend.

"Massie, I-" he starts.

Massie pushes him away. "I don't like you. I don't love you. I _hate _you."

"Hate is a strong word, babe," Cam tries.

Massie pushes him away from her. "That's why I used it!" she shouts. She whirls on Kristen, who's trying to walk away.

Massie pulls her back by her arm. "Don't act all innocent, you slut. I hate you too."

Kristen rolls her eyes. "Face it Massie. Cam loves me. He hates you. We were just waiting for you to figure it out."

Massie slaps Kristen in the face as hard as she possibly can. Cam pulls Massie back, but she shoves him off of her.

As she backs away, Massie says, "Don't either of you ever talk to me again. I will _hurt _you both if you come near me."

Turning around, Massie allows her tears to fall. Walking away, Massie allows her heart to fully break.

Turning the corner, Massie lets herself fall.

Let's herself fall out of love with Cam Fisher.

* * *

**Claire Lyons **walks down the hallway, tears in the corner of her eyes. She desperately wants to let them fall, but doing so would open more chances for people to make fun of her.

She's already been made fun enough. She doesn't want to be made fun of even more.

"Oh look, it's Kuh-laire Lyons," Dylan Marvil taunts, loud enough for the kids in the hallway to hear. "Look at her and her baby-face. I'm guessing Kemp Hurley broke up with you?"

Dylan's minion, Layne Abeley, cackles. "Yeah, I heard he dumped you for someone even better?" Layne taps her pointer finger to her chin, acting as if she was thinking about who Kemp left Claire for. "Oh yeah, me!"

Dylan and Layne cackle, and Claire begins running down the hallway, away from their taunts and cackles. She shoves people out of her way, her tears sliding down her cheeks and blurring her vision.

_Smack!_

Clare goes flying backward. She hits the floor with a thump, and she scrambles away from the person she hit. She's scared she hit someone popular and that they'll ruin her social life.

Oh wait. Her social life is already ruined.

"I'm so sorry," Claire starts. "I don't know what I was doing. I just wanted to get away from Dylan and Layne and I was running and-"

"Claire, it's okay," Derrick Harrington says.

Claire looks up, wiping her tears away hastily. "Derrick, I am so so so sorry. Please don't embarrass me."

Claire knows she sounds like a blubbering mess, but she doesn't care. She just cares about not being humiliated anymore.

Derrick grabs Claire's arm and says, "But I wouldn't embarrass you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

* * *

**Josh Hotz **walks down the hallway, his heart aching. Alicia Rivera, his first love, just broke up with him.

Josh ignores Olivia Ryans, class slut. Said blonde is currently hanging onto his arm and babbling on about some shoe incident.

Josh snaps, done with Olivia's constant whining.

"Olivia!" he snaps, stopping her mid-talk. "I don't care about your stupid shoe thing! I don't want to date you! I don't like you at all. You are annoying and whiny and I hate it!"

Olivia glares at Josh. "Babe, why are you being so hostile? If you don't stop, I might just have to stop calling you 'babe'."

Josh laughs dryly. "Please do. I'm not your babe, or your 'bae'. I'm not your friend. I'm not even your acquaintance. I'm done with you. Stop following me around. Go find someone else to mess with."

Josh turns away from Olivia and continues walking down the hallway. He turns the corner, only to run into a brunette.

Massie Block.

Massie has tears running down her face, and Josh's instinct is to wipe them away. So he does.

Massie jumps, as if she's scared of his touch. She shrinks back, before saying, "Oh sorry. I'm just in a bad mood, that's all."

"That's not all." Josh shakes his head. "What did Cam do this time?"

Massie sighs. "He made out with Kristen Gregory." Massie shakes her head. "What was I thinking? I thought he loved me. Obviously I was wrong."

Josh shrugs. "He's stupid. He wanted what he thought was a good time. It's not your fault Mass."

Massie smiles. "Okay, thanks Josh. That made this a lot easier."

Josh grins. "How about I make this even more easier. You and me, this Friday at Slice of Heaven."

Massie laughs. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **walks down the hallway, mad. Kemp Hurley, as always, is being a jerk to his girlfriend, Claire Lyons. For some reason, Derrick is now past the point of tolerating it. He's done with Kemp treating Claire like crap.

"Kemp!" he shouts, nearing the brunette.

"Aye, Harrington!" he replies, smirking.

"Quit messing around with Lyons," Derrick snaps, getting right to the point. "She doesn't deserve to have her heart played with."

Kemp laughs. "Aw, look at you getting all sentimental. Am I losing you to the girls?"

"Screw you, Hurley." Derrick shoves the boy into the lockers behind him before walking away.

As Derrick walks down the hallway, he can faintly hear pounding footsteps and laughing. Before he can process what's going on, he's turning the corner and smacking into someone.

Claire Lyons.

She flies away from him, babbling about being sorry and wanting to get away from someone.

"Claire," Derrick says, grabbing her arm. "It's fine."

She starts asking him not to embarrass her, and he has to refrain from laughing at the silly idea.

"But I won't embarrass you."

"Why?" she asks, her big blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because I like you."

Derrick's eyes widen at what he just said. Where did that come from?

"You do?" Claire asks.

Derrick nods. "Apparently so."

Claire laughs. "Okay, that's good, because I like you too."

* * *

_now it's junior year, and things have changed a bit..._

_I bet you thought mosh and clairington would last._

_think again._

* * *

**Massie Block **stands next to Derrick Harrington, her closest guy friend. Claire Lyons, her closest girl friend, is sitting on a bench on her phone.

"Harrington, where's Hotz?" Massie asks, impatient.

Derrick sighs, annoyed. "I've already told you at least ten times that he's on his way!" he says.

Massie glares at him. "Ugh, whatever."

Derrick smirks. "What, can't think of an even better comeback?"

"Are you a period?" Massie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Derrick rolls his eyes.

"Then why are you so annoying?" Massie smirks.

"How are periods annoying?" Derrick asks. "I mean, all it is is a little blood."

Massie's eyebrows shoot up. "You try having a mess of inconsistent blood come out of you for one week and try to pull off your random mood swings without letting other people know you're on your period."

Derrick rolls his eyes. "Girls."

Massie laughs and shoves her friend.

Derrick nods his head in the direction of Claire. "Look!"

Operation Closh is under way.

* * *

**Claire Lyons **rolls her eyes, waiting for Josh to show up.

"Where is he?" she mutters, under her breath.

Josh runs up. "Sorry I'm late. Chris was busy with-"

Claire holds her hand up. "I don't care. How's operation Massington going?"

Josh grins and sits next to Claire. She doesn't notice how their thighs are touching. She also doesn't notice Josh glancing at her every other second.

"Oh, it's going great. Right now, they're doing some one-on-one things. I can't tell you about them thought." He laughs.

Claire's mouth falls open and she laughs. "I want to know!"

Josh smirks. "Sorry Clairebear. I'll have to tell you another time."

Claire rolls her eyes and pouts. "Please Joshy?"

Josh taps his pointer finger on her nose and says, "You know I love you, but I am sworn to secrecy!"

"To who?" Claire asks, curiously.

Josh looks from side to side, as if he's worried about someone watching them.

He leans in to her ear and says,

"Me."

He leans away, laughing as hard as he can. Claire laughs and pushes him. Josh accidentally falls of the bench. It's Claire's turn to laugh as hard as she can.

* * *

**Josh Hotz **glances at Claire as she laughs. To him, Claire looks as perfect as always. Her blue eyes are shut and she's holding her stomach as she laughs.

Josh lifts his foot up and places it on her lap to get her attention. "Clairebear, you okay there?"

Claire laughs again. "Shut up Joshy. What are we going to do now? Oh! Let's get ice cream!"

Josh laughs and stands up. "Okay, let's go."

As the brunette and blonde head toward the ice cream shop, Josh doesn't notice Claire discreetly scooting closer to him. Josh also doesn't notice Claire subtly glancing at him every other second.

When they get to the shop, Claire giggles like a little girl and runs inside. When Josh gets inside, Claire is already in line, hopping up and down.

Josh laughs. "I'm guessing you can't see the menu?"

Claire folds her arms and pouts. "No, I can't." She lights up. "Can I piggyback on your back?"

Josh's mouth falls open. "Clairebear-"

"Please Joshy?" Claire clasps her hands together.

Josh gives in. "Fine."

Claire cheers and climbs onto his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks at the menu.

Josh never noticed how Claire was standing behind a thirteen-year-old girl.

Josh never noticed how Claire could see the menu perfectly fine.

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **sits next to Massie Block, trying not to make it obvious that he's staring at her and her glory.

Massie grins. "Aw, look at the two cuties. I think Claire is forcing him to take her to the ice cream shop." Massie nods her head, satisfied. "Yes, Operation Mosh is a go."

Derrick laughs. "What are you? Some kind of sailor?"

Massie rolls her eyes and shoves him. "Derrick, you are such a jokester sometimes."

He wiggles his eyebrows. "You love it."

Massie raises an eyebrow. "I do? Says who?"

"Says me!" Derrick lightly nudges Massie before standing up. "I'm bored. Let's play tag. You're it!"

Derrick takes off running, ignoring the protests from Massie. Derrick can hear her chasing after him.

She taps his shoulder and pulls ahead of him. "Gotcha!" she shouts, laughing.

Derrick laughs and picks up the pace.

For about ten minutes, the brunette and blonde chase each other around Westchester, ignoring the stares from passing pedestrians. When the two teens finally tire of running, they collapse in a random soccer field.

"Remember when the Briarwood Boys used to play here all the time?" Massie asks, laying down and spreading her arms and legs out.

Derrick does the same. "Yeah, but that was when we were all friends."

"What changed?" Massie asks.

"Cam was a jerk to you. Kemp was a jerk to Claire. Chris started hanging out with Dempsey because he was done with the drama. Josh and I like you and Claire and we like hanging out with you."

"Like," Massie says, sitting up and facing Derrick. "You said 'like'."

Derrick sits up. "Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you say 'liked'?" Massie asks.

"Because I like you."

* * *

_it was only mosh and clairington for a couple weeks._

_then massie realized she like derrick, and claire realized she liked josh._

_it was only a matter of time._

_let's look at senior year, shall we?_

* * *

**Massie Block **holds Derrick Harrington's hand, a smile on her face.

"They look cute, don't they?" she says, talking about Claire and Josh.

Claire Lyons is currently piggybacking on Josh Hotz' back, a giant grin on her face. When Josh sees Massie and Derrick, he begins walking over.

Derrick nods. "They are cute."

"Who's cute?" Claire asks. "Me? I know right."

Josh laughs. "I think he means us, Clairebear."

"But I'm cute!" Claire protests, jokingly.

"Yes, you are." Josh let's Claire slide down his back. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a hug.

"You two are cute," Massie says. "Almost as cute at Derrick and I."

"Um, honey, we are way past Massington-cute." Claire grins.

Massie raises an eyebrow. "No, you're not."

Josh smirks. "Yes, we are."

Derrick playfully pushes Josh. "Nope."

Josh pushes back, but they boys laugh about it.

"Maybe Jerrington is the new hot couple," Massie says, laughing.

Claire laughs along with her. "I ship it!"

"Sorry girls, but that ship has sunk like the Titanic!" Josh says.

Claire pouts playfully. "That sucks. Who's Rose and who's Jack?"

"I'm Rose!" Derrick and Josh chorus.

"No you're not!" they chorus again.

"Yes I am!"

Meanwhile, Massie and Claire are laughing as hard as they can.

* * *

**Claire Lyons **grins at her boyfriend as she climbs onto his back.

"I think piggybacking is officially our thing." Claire smiles and places her face by his. She kisses his cheek lightly.

"You're cute, Lyons."

"I know I am." Claire laughs. "But you're adorable."

Josh laughs. "Oh Clairebear. Do you want ice cream?"

Claire nods. "Yes please!"

"You're such a girl."

"But I'm your girl." Claire smiles.

Josh grins. "And _only _my girl."

"Forever and always," she whispers in his ear."

Josh and Claire walk in peaceful silence to the ice cream shop. Claire hums quietly to a song while Josh listens and tries to place the song.

"Stop Time!" he bursts out.

Claire laughs. "By Luke Bryan, yeah."

"I knew I knew that song," Josh says. He laughs. "Took me a while, huh?"

"Yeah, I was almost done with the song."

Josh laughs. "Well, we're here. What ice cream do you want?"

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **races Massie Block to the soccer field, laughing.

Massie beats him by a toe, and she won't shut up about it.

"I beat Derrington! I beat Derrington!" she taunts.

Derrick fake-tackles her to the ground. "Shut up, Block!"

She giggles under him. "But I beat you. I want the world to know."

"You know what I want the world to know?" Derrick asks.

"What?" Massie asks.

Derrick shrugs. "Oh, something." He rolls away from her, laughing.

Massie rolls after him. She hits his shoulder and turns on her side to face him. "What do you want to world to know?"

Derrick shrugs, smiling. He turns to Massie.

Her eyes sparkle with curiosity. "Come on, tell me. Please?"

Derrick shrugs. "Maybe."

Massie pretends to pout. "Derrick, please!"

Derrick grins. "Block, why?"

"Because I want to know!" Massie says.

"Fine, but sit up."

Massie does what he says.

"I'm going to warn you. This is really cliché, okay?" Derrick begins.

Massie nods, to excited to say more.

"Okay, close your eyes."

She does.

"Now, I'm going to shout something the world will hear." Derrick leans forward until his lips are level with her ear.

"I love you."

Her eyes fly open. "Why did you whisper it in my ear?"

"Because you are my world."

* * *

**Josh Hotz **paces ice cream shop, nervous.

Claire Lyons walks outside, smiling.

"Hi Joshy!" She smiles.

Josh takes a deep breath. "Claire, I need to tell you something."

Claire cocks her head to the side. "Josh, is everything okay?"

He shrugs. "I don't know if you'll take it the right way."

"Josh." Claire grabs his hand and pulls him over to the bench. She pushes him down and sits next to him. "What's wrong?" she urges.

He smiles, although his nerves are buzzing. "Listen, I want you to know that-"

"Wait." Claire stands up and pulls Josh off the bench. She starts running, his hand in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asks, confused.

"Just keep following me." She sounds happy.

Josh follows Claire. They stop at an open field a couple minutes away from the ice cream shop.

"Clairebear, what is this?" he asks.

"Close your eyes."

Josh closes his eyes, and he feels Claire pulling him forward. He almost trips but he regains his balance, walking carefully after her.

"Okay, you can stop now." Claire removes her hand from his. "Open your eyes."

Josh opens his eyes, and his mouth falls open.

Written on a cleared out space in the middle of the field is:

_Hey Joshy, it's Clairebear._

_Just letting you know that I really really really love you._

Josh turns to his girlfriend, awed.

"You did this for me?"

She nods. "Yeah. And it's true. I really do love you."

Josh jogs over to where Claire is and wraps his arms around her waist. "This just became a whole lot easier."

"What?" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

_funny how the beginning of high school could be so different from the ending._

_it started off as massie, claire, derrick and josh being four different people who had no connections whatsoever._

_it ended of as massie, claire, derrick and josh becoming the bestest friends._

_things change._

_but it was always the four of them. even if they didn't know it._

* * *

**an} **um...thoughts?

haha idek what this is. It just came to me. I kind of like it, tbh (:

I hope you all like it (:

**review**?

-peyton


End file.
